Circuit arrangements for amplifying a differential voltage signal in an output signal proportional to a voltage difference are known. In these conventional circuits, the voltages to be compared are applied to two inputs of the circuit arrangement, and a current signal proportional to a resulting voltage difference is generated at an output of the circuit arrangement. Cross-coupled circuits of transistors are usually used, the inputs of the circuit arrangements being respectively connected to the base of one of the transistors. If a voltage difference exists at the two inputs, a cross current proportional to the voltage difference is generated. That current can be picked off at an output of the circuit arrangement, and can be converted into a voltage by connecting the output to a resistive load. Circuit arrangements of this kind are suitable, for example, for the analysis of sensor signals with which at least one physical and/or chemical measured value can be analyzed. Because of the cross-coupled connection of the transistors, it is possible to achieve amplification of the differential signal with high linearity in terms of temperature when using transistors which exhibit high current gain. When such circuit arrangements are used in integrated circuits, however, the transistors of the cross-coupled circuit generally possess a relatively low current gain, which results in a nonlinearity in the differential voltage-dependent gain of the circuit arrangement. One reason lies in a temperature dependence of the base currents of transistors in integrated circuits.